Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2
Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 is a game developed by Konami and MercurySteam for the Playstation 3, the Xbox 360 and Microsoft Windows. It is the sequel to Castlevania: Lords of Shadow and Castlevania: Mirror of Fate. http://www.konami-castlevania.com/los/#/story. It will be released in 2013. The games focuses on what happened to Gabriel Belmont, now known as Dracula, after the events of Lords of Shadow and Mirror of Fate. On May 31, 2012 during Konami's Pre E3 2012 Press Conference the first trailer for Castlevania Lords of Shadow 2 premiered. Featuring an older Gabriel who displays full ownership of his vampiric powers. On December 7, 2012, during the Video Games Award, another trailer was broadcasted, giving more information about the story and gameplay. On June 6, 2013, during Konami's Pre E3 2013 Conference, a new trailer was shown, showing gameplay and story. Zobek was confirmed to be part of the game. Gameplay Players will take control of Lords of Shadow's protagonist Gabriel Belmont, who now has taken on the moniker of "Dracul", as the game's main protagonist. He will traverse both his own castle and a modern day city, while battling both the Brotherhood of Light and the forces of Satan. The combat system is based on the previous game. Gabriel's Combat Cross has been replaced with a new weapon called the "Blood Whip". However, combos are still strung togeher with strong direct attacks, and lighter attacks with more range. UK Playsation Offical Magazine. Issue 99. June 2013. Dracula can collect blood from the enemies he fights. He can channel int to "Void" and "Chaos". When the former is activated, Dracula's weapon will switch to the Void Sword. This weapon allows him to regain health when enemies are struck with it. Chaos switches Dracula's weapon to a pair of claws that will help him break through enemy defenses. This system is highly reminiscent of how Light Magic and Shadow Magic were put to use in the previous Lords of Shadow. Other powers Dracula at his disposal are controlling enemies and turn into mist in order to get past unseen or enter certain areas. Gaming Everything Characters Gabriel_older.png|Gabriel Belmont, looking significantly older. Alucard.png|Alucard, appearing to fight against Gabriel. Casting *Robert Carlyle: Gabriel Belmont/Dracula *Patrick Stewart: Zobek *Jason Isaacs: Satan *Richard Madden: Alucard *Alec Newman: Unknown character Plot Other Details *The Belmont Clan will return. *Lords of Shadow 2 will conclude the Lords of Shadow saga. http://www.konami-castlevania.com/los/#/story E3 2012 Trailer *During the trailer, a stone statue of Satan can be seen. *Gabriel passes by two tombs in a corridor. The one he touches is Marie's tomb. The other one, on the other side of the corridor, is Laura's.https://twitter.com/CastlevaniaLOS/status/269115205001306112 *When Gabriel passes in front of a mirror in the trailer he has no reflection. *Titans are seemingly returning, as a towering mechanical being is seen during the first trailer. *Gabriel is seen transforming into the shape of a "dragon". This reflects his new name, "Dracula", which means "Son of the Dragon". It also reflects the classic Dracula's "True Form", which commonly (albeit vaguely) resembles a dragon. *Alucard is seen at the end of the trailer. Story/Gameplay Details Through Twitter, producer David Cox has answered some questions and given confirmation of some details of the game. *Although Alucard uses the whip, Dark Pain, in Mirror of Fate, he will use a "very special sword" in Lords of Shadow 2. *Gabriel Belmont uses a whip remnant of the Combat Cross, as well as a sword. Cox confirmed there are other weapons for Gabriel to use. *A new Belmont will be shown in Lords of Shadow 2 which will confront Gabriel in modern times. Also there is a possibility that other Belmonts will face Dracul in flashbacks of his past. *The score will be completely new this time around, combining orchestra music with electronic music. *Gabriel only refers to himself as The Dragon, Dracul. He will come to be known as Dracula by others. *The game will span centuries, implying that it will indeed take place in present day as * the first game's epilogue and the trailer shown at the Video Game Awards implied. *There are no more chapters, replaced with seamless gameplay. Videos Castlevania Lords of Shadow 2 - Exclusive Debut Trailer|E3 2012 Debut Trailer (May 31st, 2012) Castlevania Lords of Shadows 2 Trailer.mp4|VGA 2012 Trailer (December 7th, 2012) Castlevania Lords of Shadow 2 E3 2013 Trailer|E3 2013 Trailer (June 6th, 2013) Notes See Also * Lords of Shadow Timeline Related Products * Castlevania: Lords of Shadow - The previous game * Castlevania: Lords of Shadow - Mirror of Fate - the game that links the 2 games together External Links * Konami Official Site Category:Games Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:XBox 360 Games